The Life of a Teenage Hedgehog
by Dev1ash
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, savior, hero, guilty? Sonic's view on Shadow's death. Ch.2: Friends always stay together right? Wrong. They leave every one... even Sonic... not Tails, Knuckles, etc.
1. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my newest story, and in a new genre, Angst, too! It's only going to be around 5 chapters long so don't hope for an epic…**

"Talking…,;?!"

'Thinking…,;?!'

"**LOUD YELLING!!!"**

**You know the deal, let's get this story moving!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sonic Series of Products (Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA…etc. etc. etc.) 'Cuz if I did I would be rolling in the billions of dollars this series makes.**

**Sonic is 15 in this story, Rosemary (Sonic's mom) is 43, Timothy (Sonic's dad) is 41 **

"Maria…" Shadow whispered as his Super form began the power down. Sonic was trying to reach the falling lemon-colored hedgehog. "This what you wanted, right?" Tears began to fall down Sonic's cheeks, as he watched his rival lose his Super form and fall to his death. "This is my promise I made to you…" Shadow disappeared as he fell onto the Earth.

"No!" Sonic yelled as he tried to find his friend. "Shadow!" Sonic began to lose his form too. His mind was telling him to get back to the ARK, but his heart was telling him to find his friend. His mind won the internal battle; as he turns back to the space colony he saw one of Shadow's rings, floating alone. Sonic flew over and grabbed the ring and turned to the Earth one last time…

"I'm sorry…Shadow…"

Lime green eyes flashed open and a body sat up. "Huh?" Sonic said silently and looked around, and noticed he was in his house "Oh no…" Sonic whispered and frowned, leaning back on his elbows. "Not that dream again…" The 15-year old hero groaned and looked at the clock on his dresser. "2:47, huh…" he lay down to try and go to sleep but he only saw flashes of the dream. His eyes opened again and glared at the ceiling "I can't sleep…" He moved his feet off the bed "I hope I don't mess up Mom and Dad's sleeping time…"

Sonic opened the door for his room, walked past Sonia's room, and walked in to his sleeping parent's room "Mom?" the said sapient woman opened her brown eyes "Sonic ?" She asked tiredly as she looked at her Blue-furred son "What's wrong?"

"…" He looked down "I had the 'dream' again…"

"Sonic…" She sat up and woke up her husband "Come here…" The blue hero walked and sat on the bed, as his dad sat up and looked at his son "What's wrong Sonic?" The green hedgehog look concerned, at his son.

Lime green looked into Sapphire blue.

Sonic looked down onto the floor. "…I had the 'dream' again…" Both brown and blue eyes widened. "Are you okay Sonic?" they asked at almost the same time. "…" Sonic looked at the brown dresser in the corner of the room. "…Yeah…"

'No.' He said in his mind.

"Okay, baby…" Rosemary said worriedly, as she looked at her blue son. "I know I always say this but 'even the greate-,"

"Even the greatest hero needs his family." Sonic interrupted his mom with a smile. "Thanks Mom, Dad…" He stood up "I needed that…" He walked to the door frame and turned around. "Well… goodnight… I think I can go to sleep now…" He walked out of the room

The door closed softly. There was rustling in the bed as Rosemary turned to her husband "Do you think he'll be alight?" She asked the green hedgehog and his blue eyes move to her own brown. "I'm not sure…" Timothy wrapped an arm around his wife "That Shadow guy's death really shacked him up." The green hedgehog sighed. "Until he learns that you can't save _everyone_…" He closed his eyes "He's going to stay depressed…" He began to dose off.

Rosemary frowned slightly. 'I'm sorry son…' She closed her eyes 'This is something you are going to have to solve on your own…' She relaxed and slept beside her husband.

(End of Chapter 1)

**So how was that? Click on the 'Review this story/chapter' button below! If you flame my story…I don't care don't read it, simple as that.**

**Oh yeah Rosemary and Timothy are my OC's for Sonic's mom and dad. **

**Anyway Shadow the Hedgehog 09, out! **


	2. The Next Day

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm back and raring to go! Not much to say today just look at **

**story!**

"Talking…,;?!"

'Thinking…,;?!'

"**LOUD YELLING!!!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his friends because that would be slavery.**

**Sonic is 15, Sonia (Sonic's sister) is 18**

Sonic sighed as he sat on his bed. "Why didn't I tell them…?" He looked longingly at his television on his dresser in his white room, after a while he sighed again. "Am I going to live the rest of my life like this? Guilty?" He laid down on his bed and looked at the digital clock for the (first) and final time.

"3:38 huh?" he closed his eyes "I gotta… get some… sleep… I … got to… go… to…school… in… three … hours…" The blue hedgehog said tiredly (and brokenly)

A few minutes later, Sonic was snoring lightly, in a dreamless sleep, without the nightmare of Shadow's death.

-_The next day_-

"Sonic…" A voice said shaking him lightly "Ughmm…" Sonic groaned sitting up and opening his eyes. "Sonia?" He looked at his pink-furred sister, who looked annoyed. "What are you doing here?" Sonia looked at him dryly. "Mom said to get you, up but you sleep like a rock and I couldn't wake you." Sonic frowned glaring at his older sister slightly. "Shut up Sonia." She rolled her eyes "Whatever." Sonic frowned deeper "Get out Sonia!"

"Okay little brother." She smiled lightly said knowing how much he hated being called that. "Stop calling me that!" after she left the room Sonic got up and went on his daily business: Walking to the bathroom, taking a shower, brushing his teeth etc. etc. etc.

Sonic walked down the stairs of his home, and into the living room, and saw his dad, in a suit about to go to work.

"Good morning Dad." Sonic said to his father; the green hedgehog looked up at his son. "Sonic!" he smiled lightly. "You feel better this morning?"

The blue hedgehog smirked and walked over to his dad. "I'm okay dad." He said and sat down beside his dad, grabbing his book bag in the process. "You sure?" Father and son heard a feminine voice say. They looked at Rosemary. "Yah, I'm ok really."

"Sonia!" Sonic called his pink sister. "Come on! Let's go!" Silence meets him.

"Uhh…" Timothy said. "Sonia left a while a go…"

"Man…"Sonic looked at the clock in the wall. "Oh!" He said and jumped off the couch. "It's 6:40!" He looked at his mom. "I gotta go mom and dad!" he said before running out of the door. "Wait Son-" but the blue hedgehog was long gone.

Rosemary sighed. "I don't think I gave him his lunch money…" Timothy chucked lightly "Seems Sonic's back to normal." Rosemary smiled. "Yeah I guess so." Timothy smiled "Yeah me to…"

-_Outside of the school_-

Sonic stopped in front of the school sign as cars and buses passed by him. "Thomas Dale High School…"

In this school of over 3,500 students, Sonic was a popular (kinda) –mostly because of his celebrity as a hero- This is also the school the blue hedgehog, had made year after year records for the school, and the world. Like the fastest mile ever, it was originally 3:23 (three minutes twenty-three seconds), Sonic: 24 seconds.

He got good grades in his classes, and wants to be an archaeologist, like his legendary grandfather (and the person he got his name from), Jack "Sonic" Hedgehog.

"Well…" Sonic said to himself shifting the backpack higher on his shoulders "Better get going…" He ran off to the side door and walked into class.

_-Lunch time _(_even day D lunch_)-

Sonic newly gained (fake) criminal status was the talk of the school, and people began to avoid the poor hedgehog thinking he was dangerous. Examples of this where some thought he would finally go 'evil'.

Sonic walked out of the lunch line to the circular table where his friends sat. "Hey guys how it's-"

Kevin one of Sonic's friends said to the blue hedgehog meanly, "What are _you_ doing here?" All of the people at the table turned to him. Sonic looked at him weirdly. "I sit here, remember?" Another boy, Chris, said to him "Not any more! You're on the FBI's most wanted list." They all glared at him "Hey wait-"

"You know what! If you want the tables just take it, and leave us alone!" They all got up and walked over to a near by empty table, talking about what just happened.

Sonic just put his tray in front of him, and sighed "Why me…"

(End of Chapter 2)

**A/N: Oh no Sonic's friends are leaving him** **this is not good…**

**Well I can promise the next chapter will be action packed.**

**Well anyway Review please.**

**(Also did you know if you don't review an old person dies? It's true, I checked… jk but please review.) **


End file.
